1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-014142 discloses a lever-type connector that has a male housing with a receptacle and a female housing with a terminal accommodating portion to be fit into the receptacle and connected by rotating a lever on the female housing. The lever is a single plate arranged along an outer wall of the terminal accommodating portion. Further, a clearance for making a connecting operation smooth is secured between the peripheral surfaces of the housings in consideration of dimensional tolerances. Thus, in the process of connecting the two housings, the postures of the two housings may incline with an engaged part of a cam groove of the lever and a cam follower of the receptacle as a supporting point. Sliding resistance between a terminal fitting of the male housing and a terminal fitting of the female housing increases if the inclination of the two housings increases, and, as a result, connection resistance increases.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to suppress inclination of a male housing and a female housing in a connecting process of a lever-type connector that uses a single plate-shaped lever.